


As Long As We're Together (Epilogue)

by AliOfValhalla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Continuation, Deadlock Gang, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Overwatch - Freeform, What Happened Next, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliOfValhalla/pseuds/AliOfValhalla
Summary: This is a wrap up of 'As Long As We're Together' from my Overwatch shorts collection, found here:http://archiveofourown.org/works/12510404/chapters/30358065





	As Long As We're Together (Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temptingnoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptingnoon/gifts).



> This is for temptingnoon who suggested an epilogue for these two! (If you like domestic McCree fluff and haven't read their 'The Slow Life' fic, I highly recommend it)
> 
> The beginning (in italics) is presented from reader's POV as a kind of reminiscent internal monologue. The non-italics brings us back to the present day for reader and Jesse. Enjoy!

_For a year we travelled. Always on the road; occasionally stopping at roadside motels, settling for a few days or weeks in little family towns, sometimes just living out of the truck._

_It didn't matter where we were, as long as we were together._

_We'd seen hide nor hair of Wyatt or Jax or anyone affiliated with Deadlock. In fact, on one of our longer stays in a town, I'd heard a rumour that the gang had been arrested by Overwatch officials. We both kind of hoped it was true._

_A few days after that, it was confirmed that Deadlock had finally been caught and all of their operations were cleaned out by Overwatch. We watched the news on the TV of a cool, red and white, retro diner and shared a thankful glance at each other over our milkshakes and fries._

_We settled down in Colorado after that...close to where Jesse's favourite Aunt lived when he was a kid. We used the leftover profits from our Deadlock days to buy a humble farm and a couple of acres. Jesse and I started work on our own terms and began to sell our produce to the local markets._

_He was able to buy that motorcycle he always wanted...some sort of vintage Harley-Davidson. We kept the truck through...good old Chevy the Chevrolet. She was a reminder of our leap of faith; our second chance...a symbol of freedom. We still took her out for rides into town or if we needed groceries, but my favourite times were when we took the motorcycle out at dusk. I'd cling tight to Jesse's waist as he drove us up to the little nearby mountain range. We'd walk to one of the highest ridges and sit together watching the stars._

_After six months in our home, we got a dog. An Australian cattle dog puppy named Clint. He and Jesse became instant best friends; both as mischievous as the other._

_Another year and the morning of New Year's Eve rolled around. Jesse said he had a surprise for me. He said I had to stay out of the currently vacant barn until later that night. He and Clint stayed in there all day. I complied to his rule and did some odd jobs around the house and the farm and then settled down to read the book I was mid-way through whilst I waited...only when I did, I noticed the makeshift beer mat bookmark was gone. I thought nothing of it and tried to remember where I was up to until Jesse came to get me._

_It was 8:07pm, and it seemed Jesse had finally finished whatever he was up to in the barn as he came into the house and tried to sneak upstairs._

_"Where are you going?" I'd asked amusedly without turning._

_"I'll only be a minute, sweet pea. I'm gonna go change...you get ready for your surprise." Is what he'd said; a hint of mischief hidden behind his words._

_Jesse had come back downstairs about 30 minutes later looking smarter than I'd ever seen him. His hair was brushed back into a little ponytail, his beard was trimmed. Granted, he was still wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, but he'd tucked the shirt in, presumably to look more presentable._

_I'd walked over to him then and untucked it, "I prefer it this way."_

_He'd smirked and lead me outside. Standing outside of the barn I felt apprehensive, but safe and happy knowing that I was with the man I loved. Walking inside I had instantly recognised what he'd done. He had turned the inside of the barn into a replica of the place we first met...The High Tide. Looking around, I smiled at the details. He'd made a makeshift bar out of spare log wood, complete with bottles of aged whiskey, rose wine and beer. He'd brought the small, wooden picnic table from the garden inside to represent the bar tables, atop it sat my High Tide souvenir beer mat._

_We spent the night together reminiscing about the first time we saw each other, the stuff we'd joke about at the bar, our favourite moments together...then, when the New Year rung in, he didn't kiss me, but instead dropped to his knees before me and presented a velvety, navy box._

_I married him one year later, on New Year's Day. It was a quiet ceremony. Me, him and a few of our friends from the community. It was the happiest day of my life. The way he looked into my eyes when I reached his side at the altar, with his own warm, coffee ones melted the heart inside of me and I almost forgot how to breath._

_It'll be our two year anniversary soon, but not before we celebrate Christmas! This time of year with Jesse and Clint is never anything less than perfect, but this year it's gonna be a little different._

_This time it's me that has a surprise._

You snapped out of your wondering thoughts with a smile etched on your face and turned your attention back to wrapping the gift in front of you. You carefully folded the metallic red paper around the little, white  rectangular box and finished it off with a golden bow. You attached a tag with a picture of a puppy wearing a Santa hat to it and wrote Jesse's name on the back alongside three kisses.

You scratched Clint's ears as he nudged his head under your arms and nuzzled into your tummy. You gave him a little giggle. You realised you'd been smiling from ear to ear this whole time, so much so your cheeks were beginning to hurt. You didn't mind much, because you were overly excited to give Jesse this gift more than any other...for this gift was more than you could have ever hoped to give that captivatingly handsome boy when you laid eyes upon him at The High Tide.

Inside that little white box, amongst a bundle of yellow tissue paper, lay an odd-looking stick displaying two tiny pink lines.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was satisfactory!


End file.
